


Honeypot

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: The honeypot scene in s2 leads to a very real encounter.





	Honeypot

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Cait. Honeypot. NSFW

“ This ought to be fun. At least until we get to the nightmare.” Cait says to Sam as they get ready for filming that day. “ Oh yes. But that will be filmed by Tobias and I.” “ With gallons of fake blood.” She responds with a laugh. “ At least. But it will be nice for the Jamie to be able to express his rage. ” Yes, I know how hard those scenes were for you and Toby to film. You did a unbelievable job.“ ” Thanks babe. Come here.“ She steps into his arms and he holds her close. ” I love you. Thank you for always being there. Being a calm island in the midst of the craziness of filming.“ ” I love you. And I can say the same right back at you. You are my calm center Mr Heughan.“ ” And you are mine, Mrs Heughan.“ They lay in their eighteenth century bed clothes. Claire, hugely pregnant and missing her husband, had went and had the hair removed from all her body. Jamie is just about to find this out. ” Okay and action.“ the director calls out. Sam as Jamie, runs his hand up Cait as Claire’s leg. His eyes get big as he encounters her now bare honeypot. ” What have ye done to yourself? Your honeypot is bare.“ ” I…oh what have I done to myself?“ Cait has forgotten her line as Sam’s hand had came dangerously close to her very bare honeypot. He grins at her, knowing what he had done, before saying, ” You shaved your pounty.“ ” I know Sam. But what is my line.“ an exasperated Cait asks. The director gives it to her and they reset to scene and start again. ” What must it look like?“ ” Well, a big man like you can surely find out.“ a breathless Claire and Cait says. ” Come on Sam. I need…I need to make that scene real.“ ” Yes, no don’t take off the baby bump. I have missed you pregnant.“ ” Ahh, well Clarissa is only eighteen months. I am not quite ready to be pregnant again just yet.“ She says as she lays back on the bed. They have an hour for lunch and plan on taken full advantage of it. ” I agree. But I really like the baby bump.“ ” Come show me how much.“ He takes her lips in a deep kiss as his hands roam over her breasts. They are still filled with milk. Clarissa only nurses two or three times a day now but is unable to while her mummy worked. Her full breasts help make Claire look pregnant. And make Sam hot and horny all the time. She moans and lifts her body into his hands. He knows what she needs and pulls the nightgown up and over her body. He quickly replaces his hands with his mouth, sucking to relieve some of the pressure. ” Oh yes baby. That feels so good.“ He moves down her body. ” What must it look like then.“ Jamie’s line comes out from a voice much deeper than the one that will be used on screen. ” You are man enough to find out.“ she whispers. ” Aye.“ He kisses the, now, milk covered baby bump. Terri is going to kill us, he thinks. He works his way over it and reachs her honeypot. ” What do you think?“ Cait is still quoting Claire’s lines. ” Much more complicated then it seems.“ ” Can you fig…“ but her words are cut off as Sam draws his tongue right down the center of her honeypot. ” Oh my God Sam.“ He grins against her as he moves lower placing his tongue over and then in her vagina. ” Sam!“ He replaces his tongue with his finger and licks his way back up her. He moves his finger in the rhythm of his tongue as he laps around her clit. He feels her hands in a death grip in his hair. She is panting so he knows she is close. He slows down his rhythm. He is having to much fun to end quite yet. He licks, sucks, and kisses his way all around her honeypot for the next five minutes. ” Sam please. Please.“ Unable to resist her pleas or the growing urgancy of his own body, he gives in to her. He speeds up his hand and tongue as he moves it ever closer to her clit. He glazes it. And then gently pulls it into his mouth. And that did it. He feels her tighten around his fingers as she climaxes hard. ” Oh jezzus. Oh baby.“ she calls out. He moves his fingers and, with a flip of the night shirt he wore, enters her. She is still climaxing and his penis is held in it’s grip. He shakes with the effort to hold himself still. When her body loosens it’s grip, he starts to move. He is way to turned on to last long. But is able to get her off once more before coming hard himself.


End file.
